


What's the Worst That Could Happen?

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [41]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bombs, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: People died.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 28
Kudos: 69





	What's the Worst That Could Happen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts), [soumilplays03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soumilplays03/gifts).



Alexandra ‘Sandy’ Fisher has had a long night.

It’s always a long night when people die.

(Sandy has far too many long night.)

That’s the problem with Brockton Bay. Underneath all the casual horrors of everyday life, the assaults and the drugs and the semi-regular cape fights, nobody is really going all out.

(The city wouldn’t be standing otherwise.)

The whole city is a powder keg, always a wrong move away from explosion, and tonight, it almost did.

_Almost._

Sandy isn’t sure how Armsmaster knew what Bakuda was doing, but it spared them the worst.

People still died, in various scruffles between squaddies and Bakuda’s hostages, and Bakuda herself was killed by one of her own bombs during her apprehension.

(Sandy won’t lose sleep over her. But she won’t forget the sight of her body dissolving into phosphorescent white light anytime soon.)

In the end, though, it could have been worse.

It could have been a lot worse.

She’s not sure of the technical details, and to be honest she doesn’t care about them, but Armsmaster somehow used some kind of tinker bullshit to hijack the signal controlling the bombs inside the hostages, and defused them. He wasn’t fast enough to do the same with the ones planted into buildings, but most of those were found and manually defused with help from Dragon.

All in all, only three bombs went off.

The one that killed Bakuda. The one hidden in Arcadia. The one in the Boat Graveyard.

(Arcadia was empty. The Boat Graveyard was mysteriously evacuated by a consortium of crabs. Ironically enough, the bombs themselves only killed Bakuda.)

The Boat Graveyard is now a gravity-free zone, with a surreal assortment of rusty, rotting ships floating in the sky, and the walls of Arcadia were turned into pillars of salt.

Alexandra ‘Sandy’ Fisher has had a long night. 

But it could have been worse.

It could have been a lot worse.


End file.
